


Ladrien June Wrap Up

by Konochuu



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien Summer, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu
Summary: "And you can… I can finally know who you are,"He grasped her hand. "Okay, Ladybug," he said quietly.•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•❤️The last of what I'd wrote for Ladrien June💚
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777759
Kudos: 34





	Ladrien June Wrap Up

**Author's Note:**

> [P1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615316#main) | [P2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760672) | [P3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777394) | **P4**
> 
> Here's the last of what I wrote for Ladrien June. Life got in the way and I couldn't finish the rest of the prompts during june, so I figured I'd post what I did write so I could focus on other projects instead ^-^

#### Post-Reveal

"Bye, little butterfly," he mimicked in a high-pitched voice as he watched the white butterfly fly away.

"I do _not_ sound like that," Lady Noire said.

He turned and smirked at her with his hand on his hips. "Afraid you do, my lady,"

She rolled her eyes. "Good work today, bug boy,"

He blushed. "Thank you," he hesitated, "kitty,"

She stared at him blankly. Her ear twitched.

He opened his mouth to apologise, but she shook her head with a smile. "Go before you transform, you little maggot,"

He nodded rapidly and scrambled to uncoil the yoyo.

As he swung away Lady Noire cupped her mouth and called, "Meet me at the usual place for patrol tonight!"

He glanced back at her and gave a thumbs up.

When he returned to his home Adrien gave Tikki some macaroons and fell onto his bed with a happy sigh.

"She's so…"

"Amazing," Tikki chimed in.

"Yeah… and–"

"Incredible?" Tikki interrupted.

Adrien turned over and hugged his pillow. "Yeah…" He lifted his head and looked at the Kwami. "Hey, do you think… we'll probably swap our miraculouses back tonight, so… do you think she'll tell me? Should I tell her?"

"She might," Tikki said as she chewed. "But I can't know for sure. Just talk to her about it, Adrien."

"Yeah, I will," Adrien laid back in bed and stared at the ceiling while he clutched his pillow to his chest.

  
  


•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


As the sun set Mister Bug swung from building to building until he reached their usual meet up place. Lady Noire sat waiting for him, crouched on the banister, wringing her hands together.

"M'lady," he greeted as he landed.

"Bug boy," she replied cheekily. "Ready for patrol?"

"Always, kitty,"

She groaned.

For a while they hopped along buildings, perched themselves on roofs and lampposts to scour the area for anyone in need of help until they came to a stop.

"Chat…" Lady Noire stood on a banister and held out her hand. He was distracted by how the stars sparkled in her eyes. "I… I think it's time. That you know who I am, I mean. Do you…?"

He breathed out, "Of course I do. Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded. Then again more resolutely. She held out her hand again. "Come with me, Chat Noir. We'll go back to my… my home and swap our miraculouses. And you can… I can finally know who you are,"

He grasped her hand. "Okay, Ladybug," he said quietly.

They arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery and snuck inside. Mister Bug gazed around, the many pictures of him still a bit strange to see in Marinette's room. He saw a few Chat Noir merchandise scattered on her desk he hadn't noticed before.

Lady Noire turned to him and took a deep breath. "Plagg, claws in,"

Marinette brushed her bangs back. "W-well, uh, hi. It's me, though you already know that since you've been here before, but uh, well," she gestured at nothing in particular and made a strange face.

He smiled fondly at her. He breathed in through his nose. _This is it…_ "Tikki, spots off," he kept his eyes close as he detransformed. He heard Marinette gasp and peeked at her with one eye.

She stood frozen, her entire face red.

Adrien smiled at her. "Um, hello,"

"A-A-A-Adrien?" Her voice cracked.

He nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry, m'lady—" Marinette made a choking noise. "—I wanted to tell you, but I knew you weren't ready and… please don't be upset,"

She gapped at him, opened and closed her mouth a few times until Tikki flew over and whispered something into her ear.

Adrien couldn't hear what she'd said, but it made Marinette's blush worse.

Marinette took a few deep breaths and opened her mouth. She was about to say something when she glanced over Adrien's shoulder and screeched.

Before he could react, Marinette yanked Adrien towards the ladder leading to the balcony and, as Adrien looked back, ripped the photos of him off the walls.

Adrien stood on the balcony as the cool night air blew over his face. The muffled sounds of Marinette sporadically running around and tearing off photographs floated up from her room.

Adrien leaned on the banister.

"Hey, kid," Plagg sat on Adrien's shoulder. "Long time no see,"

"Hello, Plagg. Did you have fun with Marinette?"

He sniggered. "Oh, yeah, though she's as clueless as you. Don't think I didn't hear all those dumb little hints you tried to drop. They all went right over her head,"

Adrien ducked his head and ruffled his hair. "Y-yeah, well… is she… mad at me?"

Plagg snorted. "Probably,"

Adrien jerked up and Plagg fell off his shoulder with a laugh. Before Adrien could say anything to his Kwami Marinette scrambled up to the balcony.

"Hello," Adrien said.

"H-Hi," Marinette said.

They started at each other for a moment in silence. He had to ask — to know. He couldn't bear it if he upset her.

He swallowed the knot in his throat. "Are you… are you mad at me?" Adrien asked nervously.

"N-no, no! I'm not mad! I just… oh, I'm so embarrassed!" Marinette hid her face in her hands.

"Embarrassed? Why?"

"Because… I…. I…" she peeked at Adrien through her fingers. "I — I love you, Adrien! I always have!"

Adrien's chest burst with warmth — the light feeling, the heat, it spread throughout his whole body. "My lady…" Adrien said softly.

Marinette looked at him, her red face etched with apprehension.

"Marinette… my princess," she squeaked as he walked towards her. Adrien entwined his fingers with her and raised her other hand to his lips. "I love you. Forever. My heart beats only for you,"

"Adrien..." She closed her eyes, her entire face a bright red, like Adrien's felt. "You — stop with this sly cat act, I know you have a collection of Ladybug dolls and plushies,"

Adrien tore his hand out of hers. "I — Nino said he'd keep that a secret!" He cried.

Marinette bit her lip to stop a laugh, then couldn't hold it back. She clutched her stomach and folded in on herself as she guffawed at Adrien's expression.

Adrien pouted at her. "You wound me, my lady. And after I comforted you when you were embarrassed!"

Marinette wiped away a tear. "I'm only teasing you… kitty,"

Adrien gulped. The look in her eye…

"Now… come here and kiss me, my… _prince_ ," she purred.

Adrien nearly cried out of joy.

Okay, maybe he did. Just a bit.

•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

#### 25913 + Can't Sleep

Adrien tossed and turned in his bed. Plagg gave up scolding him, and confirming him, what felt like hours ago. Adrien turned his head to the side and saw Plagg asleep on his pillow.

With a half smile Adrien carefully slid out of bed, drew the blanket with him, and walked towards the window.

He opened the window as slowly and soundlessly as he could. He shivered and pulled the blanket more tightly around himself as a cold wind blew in.

Adrien leaned on the windowsill with his eyes closed and tried to focus on the cool night air.

When he opened his eyes he saw a polka-dotted form on the roof across the street.

Adrien hesitantly raised his hand and gave a little wave.

She returned it, then made her way over.

Adrien's eyes widened as Ladybug slid upsidedown in front of his window.

"Ladybug…?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Hello. Are you… can't get to sleep?"

He returned her smile. "No, but—"

"It's because of today, isn't it?" She blurted out, a pained look on her face.

He opened his mouth, then closed it. "Yes," he said, "but not because of you. I mean, it was the Akuma's doing…"

She shook her head. "I should have chosen better. I guess I was… biased." She looked away.

"Biased?"

"W-w-well, you know, you're just so nice and kind I-I thought you must be perfect! F-for the snake miraculous, I mean! But — ah, b-but I guess um…" she smoothed back her bangs and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is I... didn't consider whether the snake miraculous would suit you enough. I'm so sorry, Adrien,"

"Don't be," he said almost pleadingly. "It's not your fault I couldn't save you,"

"And it's not your fault I gave you the wrong miraculous!"

He stared into her eyes for a moment, then smiled. "It was fun. At the start, I mean. I loved working with you,"

She blinked. "I… I loved working with you too. I wouldn't mind doing it again, but…"

"Don't worry about me. I'll always help you, bugaboo,"

She smiled.

Then, blinked.

"Did you jus—"

"N-no!"

He swore he could hear Plagg snicker behind him.

•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

#### Trapped

How did she do this to herself?

All she'd meant to do was drag Adrien away from the Akuma with her yoyo. So how the heck did she get them tangled up together?

She hadn't made such a mistake since she first got the ladybug miraculous…

"I-I'm sorry," Adrien stuttered, which was too cute to be happening right now.

He tried to push himself of her, but the string of her yoyo coiled tighter around them and pressed him back against her.

She honestly didn't know whether she should consider this good or bad luck.

She heard screams from citizens down the street.

Okay, bad luck.

"I-it's okay, let me just—"

She wiggled her hand down to the end of the cord, her fingers stretched as far as they could go to reach, and pulled it as best as she could.

"No good, we'll have to get up first,"

Adrien nodded, the tips of his ears red, and struggled to his knees. As he did so Ladybug found her footing and pushed them both up.

She pulled on the end of her yoyo again and the string uncoiled. They smiled at each other and stood.

She picked her yoyo up and flung it towards a building.

"W-well, sorry about that," she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Adrien opened his mouth to respond —

"Ahh!" She squeaked as the yoyo dragged her away too soon.

Adrien smiled and shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus~ here's the only bit I wrote for the prompt 'Save Me' that was going to be a continuation of Post-Reveal:
> 
> She grinned at him. "Something wrong, kitty?"
> 
> "Please save me,"
> 
> She tilted her head towards him. "What's that? Can't the oh so graceful and agile Chat Noir dash away from his fans undetected on his own?"
> 
> "Oh, my princess charming, please won't you save me?"
> 
> She scoffed, but her cheeks turned red and she held out her hand.


End file.
